


The Mysterious Object

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Ron's brother found a mysterious object. What they didn't know it was a portal to another realm.





	The Mysterious Object

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the June roll-a-drabble Marvelously Magical Fanfiction. I got Loki, Ron and family. This is what I come up with.
> 
> I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes i didn't catch are mine! I do need someone to look this over since its my first time writing this pairing. Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ronald Weasley sighed as he listened to his brothers go on and on about a mysterious object Bill had found on his excavation in Norway. He glanced at Hermione who was engrossed into there speech. He leaned back, his foot accidentally touched the object, that was laid on the table. Then there was a bright light.

Ron heard his family shouting at him, and he felt the room spinning.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki knew he was in trouble with his family when Thor brought him back home to Asgard. He sighed wearily and sat on his bed awaiting his punishment from his father. When he heard someone screaming as a portal open and the teenager crashed onto his floor in a lump.

Loki quickly got up to check his vitals. He felt magic from the strange young man that appeared in his chamber.

Loki heard him mumble, “Ancient artifact, Norway.” He thought _he found one of my lost runes?_

Frigga had entered Loki’s room and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Loki…”

“Mother, he appeared out of nowhere. He’s from earth and has magic and spoke of an ancient artifact they found in Norway before he passed out.” 

“Loki pick him up and place him on your bed. See if he has the mark on his wrist.” 

Loki did as he was told, and he checked both wrists. He spied the rune on Ron’s left wrist for _family._

“Well mother seems like he’ll be a part of our family.”

Frigga crossed her arms, “His family must be worried sick about him. Loki, please touch the rune”

“Why?” Loki touched the rune on Ron’s wrist, and they disappeared.

Frigga smiled.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They reappeared at Ron’s home in the den. Loki held Ron in his arms as he glanced around the room.  
Loki , felt at home, as he looked around the cozy den, moving pictures of Ron’s siblings on the mantle.

Hermione went back to the den and gasped when she saw Ron and the guy holding him.

“Hello, I’m Prince Loki of Asgard.”

Hermione stood there staring at him. “You’re real?”

“Of course, I’m real! That rune is a portal and your young friend activated it.”

Loki placed Ron on the couch. “I really must get back home to my family.”

“Wait, why don’t you join us for supper? Please?” Hermione asked Loki before he could touch the rune to take him back home.

“Alright, I’ll stay for a while.”


End file.
